


La pierna de Voltron

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Canon, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Kosmo is a good doggo, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Después de la guerra, pequeños retos y otras aventuras se presentan. Y para alguien como él, que cosas como estas siempre habían estado en último plano, era maravilloso.





	La pierna de Voltron

Palabra #8: Relatos

Detalles: fix it fic, post s8, what if?

Extensión: 1743 palabras.

 

**_La pierna de Voltron_ **

Entrecerró los ojos y suspiro. Sus brazos estrecharon ese cuerpo contra el suyo y fue imposible no sonreír totalmente enamorado. Y ensanchó esa sonrisa al ver los dibujos desparramados con crayones sobre la mesa ratona.

Para alguien como él, que cosas como estas siempre habían estado en último plano, era maravilloso.

Ambos corazones latían lento y a compás. La mejilla tibiecita y aplastada contra su pecho era divertida.

Día a día se daba cuenta que un lugar a donde pertenecer no estaba ni en la Tierra, ni arriba con las estrellas.

Sino con quienes amaba. A los dieciséis se había enterado de esa realidad, pero años después faltaron para asegurarlo de una vez por todas.

—¿Entonces papi era un paladín de Voltron? —esa vocecita contra su pecho reclamó por más de esos relatos que seguro ya se sabía de memoria. A fin de cuentas, eran sus favoritos— ¿Por qué ya no? —refunfuñó el niño, empuñando con su pequeña mano su camisa.

Keith miró de reojo uno de los dibujos sobre la mesita al lado y suavizó la sonrisa.

Regresó sus ojos a él y deslizó los dedos entre su cabello negro.

—Papi siempre será un paladín, Sven. Fue el mejor paladín negro de todos… —le aseguró con esa admiración que ambos compartían por aquel hombre— Pero ahora la Tierra lo necesita y… los leones están de vacaciones —encogió de hombros y rio un poco.

El pequeño Sven abrió de par en par sus ojos ligeramente rasgados.

—¿Adónde se fueron, papi? —quiso saber, apretujando su peluche de Slav entre sus bracitos. Keith por esa estampa se tragó una carcajada. Aún tenía bien fresca en la memoria cuando de paseo por el mercadillo su hijo se enamoró de aquel peluche y rogó tenerlo. La cara de hastío y confusión de Shiro de por dónde carajos habían salido peluches de Slav y más aún, por qué su hijo lo quería, fue divertida.

Y esos gritos de emoción al conocer en persona al gruñón científico, a sus ojos, una versión gigante de su peluche favorito, fue de lo mejor.

—No lo sé... —admitió, mirando a la ventana. La noche tachonada de estrellas se hacía cuadro en ella— ¿Adónde irías si fueras un león mecánico alienígena? —le preguntó.

—A.... A un lugar con mucha comida rica —asintió entusiasta— Con comida de tío Hunk.

—Ahí están —aseguró, haciéndole ensanchar la sonrisa ilusionada.

—Pero, ¿no volverán a verlos más? —los puñitos y el peluche apretujado contra su pecho exigieron explicaciones— ¿No habrá más Voltron?

—Cuando el universo los necesite volverán, y… —pellizcó su nariz con los dedos— Quizás cuando seas grande necesiten de nuevos paladines… ¿no quieres ser uno?

Sven abrió de par en par sus ojos y se sentó sobre su estómago.

—¡Quiero, quiero! —pidió con los brazos en alto— ¡Quiero ser la pierna!

Keith rio.

—¿La pierna? —preguntó entre risas, sentándose en el sofá con él encima— ¿No el negro? ¿O el rojo? ¿cómo tus papás?

El niño de cuatro años frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos en un puchero adorable.

—La pierna es más genial…

—Ya veo que tío Hunk te compró con comida rica, ¿eh? —se le encimó retador, antes de castigarlo con cosquillas.

Las risas y pataleos hicieron volar a Slav por los aires.

—¡No, no, papá! ¡Pero quiero ser la pierna! —excusaba sin aliento por las carcajadas.

Keith envolvió sus pequeñas manos con las suyas y le miró.

—Puedes ser lo que tú quieras, Sven… —le aseguró, echando hacia atrás ese flequillo alborotado— Tu eres quien elige su destino —sus ojos delataban toda esa adoración tan adentro al pecho como para ser posible razonarla. Sólo quería que fuera feliz, y darle todo aquello de lo que careció y recién ahora hallaba en su familia propia— Sea una pierna o no, papi y yo estaríamos orgullosos de ti… —prometió.

Sven asintió, todavía emocionado por sus planes de ser una pierna. Keith suspiró y lo abrazó a ojos cerrados, enterrando el rostro en su cabecita.

—¿Papi cuando viene? —quejó, escurriéndose por el sofá para recoger a Slav del suelo— ¿Ocupado? —la desilusión en su voz le acongojó. Pronto sería la hora dormir y quería verlo llegar.

—Un poco —estiró la mano— ¿Lo esperamos un rato más?

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora háblame de Slav! —y de un salto se sentó a su regazo con el peluche contra el pecho— ¿Puede papi pedirle que me haga un teludav para mi solito?

Keith soltó una risita tensa y cogió aliento. La expresión frustrada de Shiro cuando trataba de sacudirle ese fanatismo fue otro recuerdo agradable al estómago.

Entre más cuentos y recuerdos el niño suavizó el agarre al muñeco, quedándose dormido contra su pecho. Keith aprovechó ese momento de tranquilidad y cerró los ojos.

La brisa fresca de la noche, todavía ese aroma a cena en las paredes de la pequeña casa, Kosmo dormido como buen guardián a un lado, la respiración de Sven a su piel y esa calidez ahora inherente, aunque estuviera a millones años luz de distancia cuando tenía que viajar por el trabajo.

Suspiró y le estrujó contra su cuerpo, queriendo dormir también.

Cada instante era invaluable por las ocupaciones y Sven merecía tanto como para hacer eso impedimento.

En el limbo del sueño y la vigilia, la puerta abrió. Pasos de puntillas y el sonido de las llaves a la mesa le despertaron.

Sonrió a ese beso suave a la frente.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —cuchicheó Shiro. A contraluz se notaban sus ojos agotados, pero igual de preocupados. Al hombro tenía la casaca de su traje militar y un maletín a rebosar de carpetas y documentos.

—Se quedó dormido, y temía despertarlo… —bostezó, usando los codos para incorporarse un poco— Te quería ver.

—Dámelo acá —y con facilidad lo cargó en brazos. Sven reaccionó entre sueños, acurrucándose en su amplio pecho— Mañana tengo libre, así que… iremos al parque con Kosmo y comeremos muchos dulces, ¿sí? —prometió en un susurro a su orejita— Lo siento por llegar tarde, campeón —besó su mejilla y suspiró con decepción de sí mismo.

Keith se percató y rodeó con cuidado su cintura.

—¿Mañana será tu día libre? —preguntó— ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Cenaste?

—Sí, sí, ¿acaso quieres colarte a nuestros planes? —fingió quejar, arrullando a Sven con celo. Un golpecito al pecho le hizo reír a cuchicheos— Me fue excelente, las alianzas son más fuertes que nunca y muero de hambre —sonrió a ojos entrecerrados por ese beso revitalizador a los labios.

—Te recalentaré la cena —le soltó para dirigirse a la cocina, sin embargo, la mano prostética de Shiro le detuvo.

—No tienes por qué... —le aseguró con una mirada dulce— Debes descansar tú también.

—Ni hablar —negó— Aprovéchame, que luego cuando me vaya a otra expedición me vuelves a quemar la cocina —recordó cruzado de brazos.

Shiro soltó una risita tensa.

Aún le debía esa.

—H-Hervir leche para Sven es… más complicado de lo que parece —trató de justificar, haciéndole sonreír.

El Almirante del Garrison era un idiota, sí.

Pero suyo.

—¡Que Kaltenecker te oiga! ¿Acaso no confías en su leche que la cocinas? —carcajeó, provocando que el niño se removiera dormido, suspirando por el calor de papá darle seguridad— Son idénticos… —murmuró fascinado.

—Menos en el pelo y lo rebelde —contradijo, mirando también a Sven— Lo llevaré a su cuarto.

Sin esperar llamado, Kosmo bostezó y los siguió.

Mientras acostaba a su hijo en su camita y lo arropaba, esa naricita fría picó su antebrazo humano. Al girar frunció el ceño, viendo que le extendía con el hocico el peluche de Slav.

—Esto es una especie de karma… —suspiró, sobándose el entrecejo. Y justamente hoy que debió estar como una hora discutiendo con él los proyectos de reconstrucción de Olkarion e insistía en que si no usaba calcetines verdes esa realidad se destruiría…— Como sea —sonrió, subiéndole las mantas hasta bajo la nariz. Puso el peluche a su lado para que velara de sus sueños y su realidad, seguramente— Buenas noches, te amo —susurró, despidiéndole con un beso en la mejilla.

Kosmo se metió bajo la cama, su nuevo lugar favorito para dormir, declarándose su guardián oficial con ello.

Shiro se recargó de la puerta, dedicándole su atención unos segundos más.

El pitido del microondas y una voz susurrada le despabiló.

—Almirante Shirogane, el puré con pollo le espera —dijo solemne, conteniendo la risita.

—Para allá voy, cadete —y tomando de su mano, dejaron entrecerrada la puerta.

Cenó con Keith sentado a su lado con un vaso de agua, intercambiándose relatos sobre hoy, incluidas las burlas sobre que Slav tenía que construirle un teludav enterito a Sven y sus dibujos del día.

Acostado en la cama le esperó. Suspiró entrecerrando los ojos cuando sus labios se encontraron y su perfume a jabón le relajó los sentidos.

Esta era la mejor parte del día, y la narrarían juntos.

Las manos de Keith se recrearon dentro la camiseta de su esposo y sus besos sabían a calma en vez de la pasión de todos los días. Aun así, era maravilloso. Si tiene a Shiro a su lado hasta el fin de sus días, pueden sobrellevar que su único hijo adora a Slav y prefiera ser la pierna de Voltron. Rio contra sus labios por esa ocurrencia, abrazándole con fuerza.

Esa calidez dentro su cuerpo jamás le abandonaría, sin importar cada aventura sobre las estrellas que le tocara emprender.

Un ladrido contra la puerta les sobresaltó. Shiro se quitó de encima y cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué pasó, Kosmo? —llamó ronco Keith.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el lobo sentado y jadeando con la lengua fuera. Sven abrazado a su cuerpo lo miraba a ojos llorosos.

—Tuve una pesadilla, d-donde los leones se perdían y-y tía Allura se ponía triste y… ¿p-puedo…? —pidió, estrujando su peluche entre sus brazos.

Keith miró a Shiro sentado en el suelo y sonrieron, encogiendo de hombros.

Acunó las mejillas de Sven y le secó las lagrimitas.

—Claro que sí, cielo —le cargó en brazos y se metió con él en la cama.

Ahora en una cama para tres, mejor dicho, para cuatro, Shiro y Keith se miraron en la oscuridad. Sven dormido se acurrucó entre ambos sin soltar a Slav. Por los haces de la ventana se reflectaba la sencilla argolla de oro que compartían, además de un hijo y tantas aventuras.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Keith sostuvo de esa mano y cerró los ojos.


End file.
